Yim
Yim was an ocean planet in the Yim Sector. It was also the homeworld of the Geeyhr species. At some point in the First era, it became a subsidiary of the Eos Empire.It had 3 moons, and was third in the Yim system. It was located in the Mid-Rim. Yim was a secure trading outpost in the midst of the thick Yim Sector. The Geeyhr, it's native race, had colonized other worlds prior to their discover several hundred years back, and have now integrated fully into the Empire, appearing regularly and commonly on other planets and trading goods and wares with the rest of the galaxy. History Yim was a planet almost entirely covered in surface water. It's ocean depths were a host to a plethora of life forms, including the famous 'Long-gill' sea fish, known for their tremendous length and carnivorous appetite, as well as the reeschl, a variety of legged eel found on the planet. Other creatures would include a good plenty of species of fish and crustaceans, as well as aquatic insects. The planet was also host to forests of Dragon Kelp, which could grow in patches several miles long and was more than two inches thick. Yim was the first planet in orbit around it's star, also named Yim, a red-dwarf star. The Yim system contained two other planets, the gas giants of Wutis and Osmyon. The local star-group in which the Yim System was located, the apply named Yim Sector, was a relatively bustling area of the Empire, as Yim supplied a variety of useful sea-grown ingredients to the galaxy. The planet was located in the South-East quadrant of the Star Sea, in the Mid-Rim region. The population of Yim was largely made of the Geeyhr race, as it was their ancestral homeworld and still their biggest concentration anywhere in the galaxy. They numbered in the billions, and made up about 66% of the planetary population. Additional provided demographics showed that the planet had about 2% Eos (stationed military and the odd trader or councilmen), and another 3% Gaunts (largely mercenaries and hired smugglers), as well as an assortment of less common alien races making up the rest of the chart, though in smaller concentrations. The planet was orbited by three natural moons as well as various unmanned and manned satellites and space stations. One of the most prominent, the Yim Orbital Shipyards, built varieties of military corvettes for Imperial supplement and licensing. Wealthy intergalactic traders and businessmen whom could get their hands on one of these were rare, but well known. Indeed, within a few years after the company's debut, the Orbital Shipyards began to produce cheaper civilian-licensed corvettes for personal use. The planet also housed other system satellites, such as the Yim Algae Farms. These space-born super greenhouses orbited the faint red dwarf star of Yim, allowing for more sunlight and accelerated growth and nutrition. These, too were shipped all throughout the Empire and even beyond. The people of Yim were known as the Geeyhr, and were presumed to have already possessed a prominent planetary civilization during the unrecorded epoch of the Dawn Era. An aquatic species, the Geeyhr were well known for their hammer-headed, shark-like appearance. Despite their jaws and swimming ability, they were, in fact, omnivores and filter feeders, feeding as much off of sea-born algae as they did fish and meat. After centuries of petty warfare, the people of Yim eventually came to put aside their differences and made one of their biggest technological leaps into tier-2 status. The Geeyhr were discovered by the Eos Empire sometime around the mid 2300s FE, and after some brief hostilities, they quickly recognized the tremendous trading opportunities that could stem from such a powerful ally, and spawned a truce with the Empire. By the 3600s, Yim had officially become a fully-fledged part of the Empire. Culture The Geeyhr were well known as one of the most engineering-qualified species in the Star Sea. They are apt at building anything with bolts or lightweight metals, making them quite opportunistic and successful in the ship building business. This had remarkably boosted the economy of Yim and allowed for them to focus on more off-world operations and immigration towards other Imperial frontier worlds. Due to their aptitude at building with metals such as aluminum and tungsten, the Geeyhr have started moving to other worlds with their families where they are payed higher and regarded as valued employees. That being said, they must still obey the Empire's tyrannical societal laws and work ethics, including the basic lack of workers' rights and endorsement of slavery for weaker or more primitive races. The Geeyhr narrowly avoided this by at first showing strength and dominance and eventually proving themselves an invaluable asset to the galaxy society. The Geeyhr are skilled at building underwater buildings and architecture, and while these cities and settlements were considered more an era of artists' expressionism in their own culture, it has been key in allowing so many alien races to come and immigrate to Yim. Indeed, without their famed domed cities of underwater fame, Yim would have been all but uninhabitable to any but the Geeyhr. Food is of great import to the Geeyhr as well, and the meat of the Long-gill sea serpents are treasured above all else. It is even considered something of a coming of age by the Geeyhr for young males of their race to go off on their own during adolescence and slay a Long-gill for their families. The meats are then grilled and prepared according to the Geeyhr's own custom and religion. In addition to being considered a full-fledged territory of the Empire, Yim also enjoys many of the attached benefits to such a deal as this, including their ability to trade and provide imperial contracts and become host to a multitude of alien species to flock to their world at the first sign of innovation. However, this new found success has come at something of a cost. All land-owners and business-owners are of course, required to pay a tax of double the rate unless they are an Imperial citizen, and attribute usually only attainable by birth or monetary power. All young male Geeyhr from Yim or otherwise are also required at least two years of military service in the Imperial army, as are a majority of other non-slave races. Any whom would speak out against the Empire or the Council of Truth is still at heavy risk of public execution or at the very least complete banishment, proving that even in one of the more economic and liberal areas of the Empire, free-thinking and justice are still not as valuable as money and power. Category:Eos Empire Category:Planet